Tabla de One-Shots
by Cami.Moon
Summary: Serie de relatos de Sucrette y los chicos de Corazón de Melón. Vivencias, Amores, Dramas, de todo
1. Chapter 1

One-shots: Sucrette x Chicos cdm

N/A: Éste es el primer fanfic que escribo de CDM espero que sean buenas conmigo n_n . Pienso hacer una temática para cada chico, me gustaría sus opiniones por favor. Ahhhhh! El primer one-shot quedara a la imaginación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era ya cerca de las 8 de la mañana y debía de apresurarme si quería estar en el Instituto a tiempo y evitar sanciones por llegar tarde, era lunes – el peor día de la semana – y ya debíamos comenzar una vez más con la misma rutina de tooooodos los días, aunque ciertamente el ver al chico que hacía que mi corazón latiera rápidamente era todo lo que esperaba cada día. Entre al instituto para luego ir a mí casillero y ver cerca de allí a mi mejor amiga que con solo verme hizo una señal para llamarme, saque mis cosas y fui hacia ella.

-Hola Rosa – salude animadamente.

-Hola Su – respondió - ¿Qué has hecho el fin de semana?, ¿Ya pensaste en decírselo? ¿Vas a hacerlo? – Pregunto atropelladamente – tienes que hacerlo - insistió.

-Rosalya, respira – trate de calmarla – N-no lo creo- susurré.

-¿Por qué no? – Rebatió ella – se nota que tú le gustas – me animo – puedo sentir la química que fluye entre ustedes.

-Ya déjalo Rosa – dije mientras caminábamos hacia la clase con Farrés – seguro que si se lo digo, perderé muchas cosas con él y eso es lo que temo, no poder ser siquiera su amiga.

-SUCRETTE! VAS A DECIRLE DE UNA VEZ QUE TE GUSTA PERO A LA DE YA! – grito frente a la puerta que estaba abierta y todos se nos quedaron viendo, porque para mí desgracia éramos las últimas en llegar – porque!.

-Señorita Rosalya, por favor no grite en la clase – le dijo Farrés algo enojado. Mientras yo me sentaba con el rostro tan rojo como un tomate maduro y que los chicos me miraran insistentemente no me ayudaba en nada, podía sentir cada mirada pero una sola destacaba para mí, aunque también ¡SOLO QUERÍA QUE LA TIERRA ME TRAGARA!, dios Rosa puede ser bastante pesada algunas veces, pero aun así la quiero mucho ^.^ .

Las siguientes dos clases pasaron lentas y aburridas, hasta que Rosa me dijo que tenía que retirarse por una cuestión familiar, nos despedimos y luego decidí ir hacia el patio para respirar un poco de aire y aprovechar de esconderme por la vergüenza que mi linda amiga –nótese el sarcasmo – me había hecho pasar. Suspire audiblemente y me recosté en uno de los árboles para luego cerrar mis ojos y sentir una cálida brisa en mi rostro, estaba casi quedándome en brazos de Morfeo cuando escuche a alguien acercarse a paso lento.

-Así que aquí estabas – al escuchar su voz mi corazón se aceleró e inmediatamente abrí mis ojos casi con horror- ¿te estabas escondiendo? – vi su sonrisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Cla-claro que n-no – tartamudee nerviosa – solo quería aire fresco.

-¿Quieres explicarme lo que grito Rosalya? – dijo con voz extraña yo sólo desvié la mirada hacia el cielo perdiéndome en las formas de las nubes – Sucrette – una parecía un conejo - Sucrette responde – había otra con forma de dragón – Sucrette - ¡uy! Esa tenía la forma de Scrat, la ardilla de la era del hielo – ¡Sucrette! - llamo esta vez con su tono de voz un poco más fuerte.

-Y-y-o ya m-me t-t-tengo que ir – dije rápida y nerviosamente, para luego levantarme girarme e ir hacia el aula lo más rápido posible, solo quería hacerle una bolita de la pura vergüenza que me dominaba.

-No – sujeto mi brazo con su cálida mano – Vas a decírmelo ahora - dijo demandante – Necesito saberlo – apretó firmemente su agarre pero nunca me hizo doler –necesito, quiero, te exijo saber quién es él – susurro tensamente acercándose más a mí, aquello me sorprendió porque no esperaba algo así de él, que era reservado con sus emociones.

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? – acaricie su mejilla delicadamente y suspire tomando valor – Rosa y Alexy si lo hicieron – esta vez acaricie su suave cabello.

-Dímelo – susurro vehemente – necesito saberlo – exigió soltándome el brazo.

-T-tú – sentí mis mejillas arder – eres tú el chico que me gusta – sonreí para luego besar su mejilla e irme inmediatamente, pero él lo impidió, tomo mi cara entre sus manos para luego besarme lento, dulce, apasionado, un poco posesivo y lleno de otros sentimientos que aún no puedo identificar.

-No podría verte con otro – murmuro pegando su frente a la mía – eso me mataría - acaricio delicadamente mi rostro con su pulgar.

-No lo haría – bese delicadamente sus labios – nunca – vi sus ojos brillar como nunca los había visto – ven vamos a clases – tome su mano, no sin un poco de vergüenza - para luego tirarlo dirección al aula.

Rosa se volvió loca cuando le conté lo sucedido, estuvo 2 días enteros dándome el sermón de soy- tu –mejor –amiga –y –no –me –cuentas –nada – porque- no – me – dijiste – que – salías – con – él. Soportar eso era mejor que sus embusteros pucheros, en fin, con mi chico las cosas salieron bien y pues sigo disfrutando de sus suaves y deseosos labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: Si llegaste hasta aquí. Muchas gracias =^.^=, perdón si se me escapo algún error ortográfico, cuento con sus comentarios (siempre le vienen bien a un escritor) para decidir cuál es el siguiente del cual escribir… muchos saludos y gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

DESPUES DEL ACCIDENTE

POV. SUCRETTE

Habían pasado algunos días desde el accidente de Lysandro, todos aun estábamos conmocionados por aquello, y aunque ya estaba mejor físicamente había perdido la memoria parcialmente, recordaba a Castiel, sus padres, su hermano, Rosalya y a los del instituto, pero no a Armin, Alexy, Kentin, Priya o a mí – este último pensamiento hacia que quisiera llorar y no detenerme hasta secarme por completo - .

Me dolía tanto que no me recordara, pero por sobre mi corazón se oprimía al ver la ilusión y el afecto brillando en sus preciosos ojos cada vez que miraba a Rosa como si no existiese nada más hermoso –misma mirada que me daba a mí cuando nos ocultábamos del resto - mi corazón se apretaba de la tristeza y desconsuelo, pero aun así seguí yendo a verlo con la esperanza de que me recordara, todo intento fue infructuoso pero aun así resistí una y otra u otra vez, hasta que vi como Lysandro abrazaba a Rosa con ternura y amor silencioso desbordándose de él, fue ahí cuando me derrumbe y no quise ir más al hospital porque no me sentía lo suficientemente valiente para ver aquello, aunque Rosa no tuviera sentimientos hacia Lysandro, él si los tenia por ella y eso me destrozaba porque me preguntaba si de verdad me amaba o solo estaba conmigo para olvidar a Rosalya que tenía una relación con su hermano, me mataba que solo fuera su premio de consuelo y nada más.

Ella intentaba hacer que fuera, pero siempre le daba alguna excusa que sonaba convincente después de unos días ella no siguió insistiendo, quizá también intuyendo lo que sucedía. Eso sí nunca le reproche nada a ella, es mi mejor amiga y sé que está muy enamorada de Leigh, ella no tenía la culpa de mis tristezas.

Desperté cansada y sin ánimos, era un nuevo día de escuela, no podía seguir escondiéndome de todo y aunque no quería que me vieran así –desbordando tristeza – debía ser fuerte y superar el obstáculo que se me imponía.

-Sucrette – llamo mi mama – cariño despierta – toco la puerta.

-Voy – le conteste.

Me levante desganada y triste, como lo venía haciendo desde el accidente de Lys, fui a la ducha y luego me vestí rápidamente, ni siquiera tuve el ánimo de desayunar por lo que fui directo al instituto a paso lento y perdiéndome entre la melancólica música que escuchaba desde mi celular. Aunque me tome mi tiempo para llegar al insti, lo hice al menos con 20 minutos de anticipación, me dirigí al aula A –donde teníamos la primera clase - allí me encontré a Nathaniel que ordenaba algunas cosas.

-Hola Nath – salude sorprendiéndolo, él se sobresaltó asustado.

-Hola Sucrette – respondió cuando se hubo calmado – tienes que dejar de asustarme – yo solo reí levemente, salto tan asustado como un gatito que ve algo desconocido.

-Lo siento, no me pude resistir – sonreí con un poco de humor – ya sabes sueles verter tan tierno cuando algo te sobresalta – él se sonrojo levemente.

-Oye – lo mire atentamente a los ojos - ¿sabes cómo se encuentra Lysandro? – pregunto preocupado.

-No, no he ido a visitarlo – suspire – pero Rosa me ha contado que está mejor – me detuve un instante – pero aún sigue sin recordarm-nos - corregí.

-Ohhh, es extraño que no hayas ido a verlo – su cara hizo una mueca - desde antes del accidente los he visto muy cercanos el uno con el otro – su voz sonó algo molesta y casi podía jurar irritada, ante esa declaración quede paralizada, para luego recuperarme y contestarle.

-¿Eh? – Me hice la desentendida – son ocurrencias tuyas Nath – dije moviendo mis manos despreocupadamente.

-Aja si claro – me dio la razón, como quien se la da a un desquiciado, luego se acercó a mí hasta casi arrinconarme en la mesa – ¿sabes? deberías ser consciente de lo que sucede a tu alrededor – su mano acaricio mi mejilla.

Ninguno se dio cuenta, pero los alumnos ya estaban cerca del salón, haciendo que Nath se separara de mí, mostrándome una sonrisa que nunca le había visto, me senté y luego Alexy llego a mi lado.

-Hola Su – saludo Alexy - ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto jalándome una de mis mejillas

-Pues bien – mentí sobándome mi zona afectada, pero al parecer mi respuesta no fue convincente.

-Después tú y yo hablaremos – sentencio – has estado evadiendo un tema – sus ojos oscilaban entre la preocupación y el reproche.

No había pasado ni un minuto de esa corta charla cuando alguien tapo mis ojos

-Armin sé que eres tú – señale – y ya deja de hacer eso, que no me sorprendes –saco sus manos.

-Bueno bueno – hablo ceremoniosamente – mi pequeña padawan ha crecido y al maestro ha superado.

-Lo que usted diga Lord Armin – seguí su juego. Me gire hacia él y al hacerlo quede helada, pues entrando venia Castiel pero no solo, Lysandro lo acompañaba, quede en un estado de shock momentáneo hasta que me sacudieron.

-Sucrette ponme atención! – grito fuertemente Armin y sentí las miradas de todos, gire hacia él y solo le sonreí.

-Mi Lord, no tiene por qué gritar – le guiñe un ojo y me senté derecha en mi puesto con Alexy como compañero, Castiel se acercó a nosotros junto a Lysandro y mi corazón comenzó a bombear muy rápidamente.

-Hola tabla – saludo Castiel – hasta que te apareces.

-Sí, si lo que digas pelirrojo de bote – me burle – vete a molestar a otros que hoy no estoy de humor.

-Pero si eres una tabla – siguió – y no te había visto para darte tu dosis de molestia – cielos este chico sí que es un sol de persona, sonreí irónica.

-Castiel, no tienes que hablarle así a una dama – mi pequeño corazón se sacudió ante la voz de Lysandro, mil sensaciones recorrían mi interior, quería abrazarlo, besarlo y no dejarlo ir, pero la angustia, el desazón y la tristeza no me abandonaban - ¿Sucrette verdad? – yo asentí casi con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos.

-N-no te preocupes Lysandro – trate de sonreír – a estas alturas ya me acostumbre al grosero de Castiel – dije mientras golpeaba cariñosamente el hombro del susodicho como respuesta él revolvió mi cabello dejándome totalmente despeinada.

Toco el timbre y cada uno termino de acomodarse pues las clases comenzarían, suerte y teníamos con el señor Farres, la clase pasaba rápidamente y a medida que lo hacía me sentía mal, mis ojos lo sentía pesados, mi cabeza daba vueltas y escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo, al finalizar la clase y una vez que Farres se fuera, me sentía totalmente enferma, a mi lado Alexy me miraba atento.

-Sucrette estas pálida – hablo Alexy – ¿te sientes bien? –No podía hablar solo asentí – no te creo – tomo mis manos - ¡estas muy fría! - exclamo preocupado.

Me levante como un resorte para salir rápidamente del aula – quería estar sola – pero no contaba con que al hacerlo sería tan brusco que el mareo fue muy intenso, tropecé con una de las sillas y caí hacia delante, pensé que me golpearía contra el piso, pero afortunadamente Castiel me atrapo sosteniéndome.

-Hey plana – su voz sonó preocupada y lejana - ¿Sucrette? – todo se volvió borroso y luego unos hermosos ojos bicolores preocupados fue lo que vi antes de perder la conciencia.

POV. LYSANDRO

Cuando desperté después del accidente me sentía cansado, adolorido y con la sensación de olvidar algunas cosas, pero mi familia y amigos estaban conmigo y ya con eso me sentía feliz, uno de esos días vino Castiel que me comentaba ciertas cosas, charlábamos y seguíamos siendo tan cercanos como antes, a los pocos minutos de eso llego una chica junto a Rosalya– en ella resaltaban unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes- , sólo atine a peguntarle el nombre, en ese instante Castiel, Rosalya y la chica se miraron entre ellos. Pregunte que sucedía, porque esas miradas, me respondieron que era una amiga del instituto, ella se presentó como Sucrette y me dijo que había llegado hace algunos meses a la ciudad, que era la mejor amiga de Rosalya y que eran compañeros de salón.

Pude notar en sus ojos una profunda tristeza ¿era acaso porque no la recordaba? ¿Es que éramos cercanos? Esa misma mirada la podía ver cada vez que venía de visita -era como si quisiera llorar- , sólo se quedaba sentada en un rincón en silencio, mientras Rosalya y yo conversábamos y solo asentía a algunos comentarios que Rosa hacía, así fue hasta que unos días después dejo de venir, según Rosa tenia cosas que hacer pero yo intuía que habían otros asuntos involucrados, cosas que ella no quería decirme. Dos días después Castiel llego a verme, trajo mi libreta y una vez que estuve solo la comencé a leer. Tenía la certeza que era mi letra y mis propias anotaciones pues era mi estilo de escritura, lo que me llamo la atención fue que hubiera escrito el nombre de Sucrette, al principio solo era eso, pero en algunas páginas posteriores aparecían cosas escritas que la tenían de tema como algunas frases y versos llenos de sentimientos referidos a ella - yo solo anotaba en esa libreta cosas que no quería olvidar, ella debía ser importante para mí, eso era seguro – no supe que pensar en ese momento, me sentía tan abrumado que deje aquello de lado, sabiendo que al no acláralo podría lastimarla y eso me incomodaba pues ella parecía una frágil muñeca fácil de romper.

Cuando ya estuve totalmente recuperado –pero aun confuso por el tema de la amnesia-, decidí que ya era hora de volver al instituto y justo entrando me encontré con Castiel, ambos fuimos hasta el salón, pude ver a mis compañeros y a algunos chicos que no conocía, pero que sentía hacerlo.

Entonces vi a Sucrette sentada hablando con un chico de cabello azul, para después ser sorprendida siendo tapada por los ojos por lo que parecía ser el gemelo del otro chico, ella nombro a un tal Armin, éste la soltó y ella le sonrió – era una sonrisa bonita, una que no había visto ninguno de los días que fue a visitarme – para luego palidecer y posteriormente ser llamada a gritos por el chico de cabello negro exigiéndole prestarle atención – ante eso me sentí extraño muy extraño, la sensación de estar siendo arrebatado de los pensamientos de otra persona-, entonces Castiel fue a saludarla llevándome consigo, cuando la vi más de cerca puede ver sus bonitos ojos con lo que parecía ser melancolía y algo de tristeza, Castiel le dijo algo de tabla a lo que ella le respondió con un pelirrojo de bote, regañe a mi amigo por decirle así a una chica pero ella sonriendo dijo que estaba acostumbrada a la actitud de éste, para luego golpearlo suavemente en el hombro y él como respuesta revolvió su largo cabello – me extrañe ante esto pues Castiel no era muy adepto a las chicas no después de lo de Debrah, ella realmente debía tener algo especial para ser tan cercana a mi amigo.

Y así paso la clase de historia por primera vez sin prestar atención, puesto que no despegaba mis ojos de Sucrette siguiendo inconscientemente sus movimientos y las expresiones que hacía, buscando aquello especial que escribí en mi libreta. Al finalizar la clase e irse el señor Farres, vi como el chico de cabello azul – Alexy me dijo Castiel – tomaba ambas manos de ella y mencionaba lo frías que se sentían, Sucrette se levantó rápidamente para luego tropezar con unas sillas y caer, pero Castiel fue lo suficientemente rápido – más que yo- para evitar el golpe.

-Hey tabla – sonó realmente preocupado - ¿Sucrette? – ella cerro los ojos, sus piernas cedieron y él la atrapo antes que se desvaneciera por completo.

-¡Sucrette! – Gritaron varias voces preocupadas, levantándose de inmediato para ver a la desmayada chica.

-hay que llevarla a la enfermería – dijo Rosalya muy preocupada –está muy pálida y fría – vi que tanto el chico de cabello negro, como Nathaniel y uno de cabello castaño, se paraban.

\- Yo voy a llevarla - dijo Castiel la acomodo entre sus brazos, otra vez esa extraña sensación apareció en mí, la levanto suave y seguidamente la llevo hacia la enfermería, mis pies se guiaron solos y seguí a mi amigo. La enfermera al vernos llegar hizo que la recostara en una camilla.

-Se desmayó – dijo simplemente Castiel depositándola con mucho cuidado en la camilla, yo observaba absorto su bonito rostro y asombrado que mi gruñón amigo haya sido tan suave y delicado con ella.

La enfermera busco algunas cosas, unto un algodón con alcohol y lo paso por la nariz, ella a los minutos abrió los ojos pestañeando tratando de enfocar sus ojos.

POV SUCRETTE.

Desperté debido a un fuerte olor a alcohol, no tenía conciencia de donde estaba a lo que me senté tan bruscamente que nuevamente me mareé, intente enfocar lo que había a mi alrededor.

-Con cuidado – reconocí una voz femenina –no hagas movimientos bruscos – me dijo.

-¿Ehhh? – Me sentí confundida - ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la enfermería – respondió una voz conocida, gire hacia él – te desmayaste y te traje- explico sencillamente Castiel.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – pregunto una suave y dulce voz que nunca olvidaría.

-S-si – respondí con la voz atorada.

-¿Has tomado desayuno? – Pregunto la enfermera, yo negué - ¿haz comido durante las últimas veinticuatro o cuarenta y ocho horas? – Volví a negar - ¿haz dormido bien en los últimos días? – Negué una vez más, ella suspiro pesadamente – por eso te desmayaste niña – yo me avergoncé.

-¿Es en serio? – Castiel estaba casi enfadado y Lysandro me miraba con algo parecido al reproche

-Bu-bueno, no me ha dado hambre – me excuse patéticamente.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con algo sentimental? – pregunto ella yo quede lívida - ¿Es por un chico? – soltó a bocajarro la enfermera, esta vez enrojecí como un tomate maduro. Sentí las miradas de Castiel y Lysandro, una más pesada que la otra.

-P-pues al-algo a-así – hable – ha-hay algo que me preocupa mucho y el corazón se me oprime.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? – ella suavizo su mirada y yo negué con la cabeza – está bien, pero debes comer ¿está bien? – Asentí – si no lo haces puedes enfermar, tus defensas estarán bajas y podrías colapsar – explico – si después quieres decirme lo que te sucede, vienes y hablas conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

-Se puede ver a simple vista lo triste que estas – menciono ella, la mire con horror al verme descubierta, especialmente frente a ellos dos – tus ojos son muy expresivos – sonrió de modo maternal – come esto – me dio una barra pequeña de chocolate – pero vas a almorzar y para asegurarme ellos – señalo a los chicos – te van a vigilar - Castiel me sonrió casi con malicia, en cambio Lysandro me miro con algo parecido a la ternura brillando en sus preciosos ojos, la enfermera salió y quede sola con los chicos.

-Bueno yo hice mi buena acción del día así que me voy, los dejo – Castiel se fue silbando, Lysandro y yo quedamos a solas, me tense puesto que no sabía qué hacer ni decir por primera vez me sentí incomoda a su lado.

-Creo que yo también me voy – me levante despacio y me dirigí a la puerta, pero Lys me detuvo acorralándome contra la puerta

-Tú y yo debemos hablar – su voz era suave pero firme – leí mi libreta y tu apareces en ella – fue demasiado directo – escribí sobre ti y lo que me hacías sentir – mis ojos se aguaron

-Y-ya no importa – mi voz se quebró - ¿po-podemos dejar este tema has-hasta aquí? – eso sonó casi como una súplica, el negó.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que éramos novios? – Suspiro – escribí de ello en la libreta.

-Por qué no era correcto, t-tu no me recordabas y no podía hacerte algo así – sonreí a la vez que algunas lágrimas caían de mis ojos – iba con la intención que te acordaras de mí, pero como eso no sucedió desistí de esa idea – cerré los ojos y más lagrimas cayeron sobre mis mejillas.

-No sé cómo pude olvidarte, olvidar tu sonrisa o tus brillantes ojitos– se acercó a centímetros de mí - ¡dios! Y yo preguntándote si tenía una relación con Rosalya, por eso no fuiste más – pego su frente a la mía – perdóname por favor – ahora si mis lágrimas corrían libremente, no pude soportar más lo que oprimía mi pecho dolorosamente

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – llore abrazándome a su pecho – soy una mala persona – me aleje de él retrocediendo– lo siento, lo siento tanto, debí quedarme a tu lado - tape mi cara con mis manos – y no dejarte - llore más fuerte

-Shhhh – destapo mi cara – tranquila Su – acaricio mi cabello dulcemente – eres una chica muy especial, maravillosa, dulce, siempre dispuesta a ayudar al que te lo pide y bonita muy bonita – beso mi mejilla – debió doler que te olvidara, si eso te hubiera sucedido no sé cómo habría reaccionado – lo mire directo a los ojos, el termino de secar mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y sorpresivamente me beso muy despacio, dulce y tiernamente, repitiendo la acción hasta que me hube calmado por completo – no voy a dejarte nunca mi bella dama - me abrazo y beso mi frente varias veces – recordé todo ¿sabes? El día que nos conocimos, el día que nos encontramos en la playa, la carrera de orientación, lo sucedido con Debrah, la vez que hicimos la obra de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, lo que paso con Nathaniel, el incidente en el laboratorio de ciencias, cuando fuimos juntos a la tienda de animales, nuestro picnic en el parque, nuestro primer beso, recordé incluso lo poco que me gusta que Armin y Nathaniel estén cerca de ti aunque sean tus amigos – lo mire confusa y él sonrió haciendo que sus ojos bicolores brillaran- olvídalo… ahora que estamos tú y yo me asegurare de recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido y me asegurare de hacerte comer como se debe – me miro con reproche- no vuelvas a hacer algo a…– esta vez me pare de puntillas, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y lo bese evitando la última palabra.

El timbre sonó indicando que debíamos volver a las aulas, salimos juntos de la enfermería pero aun así decidimos que nuestro noviazgo quedaría solo para ambos – incluidos a los metidos de Rosa y Alex – para disfrutar un poco más de nuestros íntimos y escondidos momentos a solas. Todo volvió a la normalidad, o bueno a como estaban las cosas en este loco instituto, el drama con Amber y sus amigas, la señora Delanay aterrorizando a los estudiantes, Kiki – alias el perro de Hades- dando vueltas por el instituto y por sobre esas cosas todo volvió todo a mi normalidad, siendo arrastrada a tiendas de ropa, abducida por un gamer para jugar, peleando con un pelirrojo Tsundere, salvando a un amante de las galletas de las garras de unos "malvados" gemelos, ayudando a un rubio delegado con demasiado papeleo, compartiendo tiempo de calidad con mis amigas y sobre todo estar junto a Lysandro recibiendo sus besos y sus mimos .


End file.
